


The Greatest Gift

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Black Clover Winter Holiday Stories 2019 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas-theme, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Winter Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: 2019 Black Clover Winter Festival StoryUses the same concept of the Winter Festival from last year’s Christmas-theme story “Time Falls Away”14-stories
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Dorothy Unsworth/William Vangeance, Fana/Mars (Black Clover), Fanzell Kruger/Dominante Code, Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Fuegoreon Vermillion & Leopold Vermillion & Mereoleona Vermillion, Gauche Adlai & Marie Adlai, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Kahono/Leopold Vermillion, Klaus Lunette/Magna Swing, Langris Vaude/Mimosa Vermillion, Rebecca Scarlet/Noelle Silva, Vanessa Enoteca/Nozel Silva, Zora Ideale & Kirsch Vermillion
Series: Black Clover Winter Holiday Stories 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586428
Comments: 54
Kudos: 134





	1. YunoAsu - The Wizard's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my last major Black Clover story for 2019!
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! And Happy New Year! (And any other holidays I missed)
> 
> Enjoy fluffy stories.

“Well, Asta is hard to buy a gift for,” said Mimosa, thoughtfully as Yuno sat with her in the dining room of the Golden Dawn Headquarters. They were eating their breakfast as Captain (Yuno) and Vice-Captain (Mimosa) of the Golden Dawn before a long day of paperwork, doling out missions and training the new recruits. It was exceptional busy since it was a couple of weeks before the week-long Winter Festival, one of the holidays that took most of the Magic Knights back to their families for the event. Yuno had been asking Mimosa for ideas on what to get Asta for a present this year. “I don’t know, why don’t you just buy a ring?”

Yuno nearly spat out his porridge. He swallowed the food and said, “Mimosa! I can’t get him a ring.” He and Asta had been seeing each other for a couple of years now, both working towards their goal of being Wizard King. They were only 20. It was too young to think about marriage. And he was sure that Sister Lily would scold them for “rushing into a huge commitment despite knowing each other forever.”

Mimosa gave him a look. “What else is there? He’s never want for anything. You’re already a Captain. Asta is the Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls…for now. Lord Julius may very well give Asta a new squad to captain soon. You two are nearly your goal to see who will get to be Wizard King first. Why not a ring?”

Yuno opened his mouth to argue with her, but found none. The obvious next step in his and Asta’s relationship would be a marriage ceremony. Their careers as Magic Knights were going along well enough that they were truly in the running to become Wizard King. Asta had everything he needed or wanted.

“He might say no,” said Yuno, hesitantly after a moment

“Asta would never say no to you,” replied Mimosa, simply. 

Yuno frowned. “Will you help me find a ring?”

“Of course, we’ll use House Vermillion’s personal jeweler,” said Mimosa, nodding. “She’s the best.”

Several days later, Yuno found himself in his office with Mimosa, Klaus, Langris, William, Patri, and Letoile, who all found out about Yuno picking out a ring for Asta and wanted to help. The Vermillion jeweler was a middle-aged craftswoman with the Blacksmith’s Guild. She had been doing commissions of jewelry for House Vermillion for the last 20 years. Miss Frankie, as she told them to call her, was rather unperturbed by the crowd, featuring the strongest members of the most efficient and skilled squad of the Magic Knights.

“You should go with silver,” said Letoile, nodding knowingly. 

“No, gold would be better,” argued Langris. “It’s more traditional.”

“Gold would clash with Asta’s color scheme,” said Klaus. 

Yuno’s eye twitched ever so slightly as the three argued the merits of gold verses silver. 

“Why doesn’t the prospective groom decide,” interjected Miss Frankie, ceasing the arguing from the three noble-born. “You are the one to know you’re partner best, Captain Yuno.”

“Silver,” said Yuno. Asta wouldn’t want anything to stand out too much. “And would you be able to make a chain to loop the ring?”

“Of course,” said Miss Frankie.

“Good idea, Yuno,” said Klaus, nodding. “Asta is extremely hard on his hands.”

Miss Frankie nodded. “Very well. So, two silver bands for the wedding ceremony. Now, Captain Yuno, let’s move on to the actual engagement ring.”

Yuno blinked. “What? You only need one ring.”

Everyone in the room laughed. Mimosa said, “Yuno, the exchanged rings for the ceremony are one thing. But you need an actual engagement ring, preferably with precious gem stones in it.”

Yuno made a face. In Hage Village, people barely had rings to exchange. Half of the time, a bride and groom exchanged flowers in place the rings during that part of the ceremony. Technically, rings were necessary, but symbolic. Everyone deciding to get married were bound together with their mana and the grimoires—that was the true purpose of the ceremony.

“Fine. The engagement ring’s band should be silver too,” said Yuno.

“Excellent choice,” said Miss Frankie. She opened the case that she had come inside the office and opened it. She laid the open case on Yuno’s desk. Everyone gathered around to view the precious gemstones. “These are what I have available this season. If you want the ring in time for the Winter Festival, these are it. If you want to just ask your partner with the wedding band, I can search for whatever precious gemstones you’d like in spring.”

Bell zipped out of Yuno’s grimoire and fluttered around the stones in the case. “Emeralds, Yuno! Pick the emeralds!”

“Ooh, they’d match Vice-Captain Asta’s eyes,” said Letoile.

“Diamonds are more traditional,” lamented Langris. “And those are some fine diamonds.”

“Uhh, rubies would be best,” said Mimosa. “It’d match better with the silver and would make sense considering that his eyes turn red in his Black form!”

“What about a design of all three,” William interjected, patiently. Despite no longer being the Captain, he still was a source of advice and calmness in the Golden Dawn. Like a wise old uncle. “I’m sure someone of Miss Frankie’s caliber would be able to do something like that.”

“Why thank you, Captain Vangeance, that’s so nice of you to say,” said Miss Frankie, cheerfully. “What do you think, Captain Yuno, would you like that option?”

While Yuno trusted Mimosa’s judgment, he had seen the jewelry Kirsch wore that came from Miss Frankie. It was enough to worry about the designs. “Can you show me some examples of designs?”

Miss Frankie looked at Mimosa. “Your brother is a menace to my livelihood.”

Mimosa made a face. “I’m sorry, Miss Frankie! Yuno, don’t worry. Kirsch designs all his stuff and pays Miss Frankie to make them.”

“Oh, well, then,” said Yuno. Of course that fact made more sense. “Make it with the diamonds, rubies and emeralds. Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it.”

Miss Frankie’s eyes lit up. “Accepted, Captain Yuno. I’ll get started right away.”

The rings were delivered the day that Yuno had to go out to the Black Bulls’ base to meet up with Asta for the trek to Hage Village. Miss Frankie apologized for not getting to him sooner, but she got a couple other commissions that needed to be done as well. As she was solely doing work for the Vermillion, Yuno suspected Leopold’s last minute panicked gift for his girlfriend was the cause of Yuno’s gift for Asta was late. He told Miss Frankie not to worry and paid her extra for the delivery. 

Flying in the middle of winter was never fun, but he’s been to the Black Bulls’ base enough to find the trip easy to make. The goal of traveling together to Hage was to spend some time together before arriving at their childhood home. Both had been extremely busy so it will be nice to spend some quality time together, even if they both were on call in case of an emergency.

“Hey, Yuno,” said Asta as soon as Yuno landed in the front yard of the Black Bulls’ base. Asta had been waiting outside with Zora, who looked beyond pissed at the moment. “You’re early!”

“Asta,” smiled Yuno.

“Oh, go be gross elsewhere,” said Zora, scoffing.

“You’re just mad that you have a mission and can’t sleep through the Winter Festival,” said Asta, without missing a beat. “But, let’s head out, Yuno. I’m looking forward to Sister Lily’s cooking.”

Yuno on his broom and Asta on his sword, they flew off in the direction of Hage Village. And if they raced to their first stop that was their business. 

They stopped at one of the larger towns in the Forsaken Realm to pick up the gifts for the kids that they ordered. Asta also said that it was a date. It was nice to walk around the town, eating lunch, and then getting the gifts for the kids at home without being interrupted. They were headed out of town by the afternoon to get flying to their next stop. They talked to each other while they flew.

“So, Noelle and Vanessa set the kitchen on fire trying to make cookies. Charmy was not happy when she came home,” said Asta, sighed. Yuno enjoyed listening to Asta’s stories about the Black Bulls. The Golden Dawn wasn’t as crazy as the Black Bulls but they were just as eccentric. Yuno wasn’t much of a storyteller—that was Asta’s job.

“Um, why did those two attempt to bake,” Yuno asked.

“Noelle wanted to make Rebecca and her siblings’ cookies. Vanessa “helped.””

“Alcohol?”

“Yep,” said Asta, nodding. “I managed to stop Charmy’s rampage by giving her the baked tato pie I made.”

“Guess you helped Noelle with the cookies,” said Yuno.

“We made a lot of cookies,” said Asta, wincing. “Enough to put Charmy in a food coma. Her parents came to pick her up for the festival, thankfully.”

“Well, you’d be ready to make cookies with the kids,” said Yuno.

“At least they know what they’re doing,” said Asta. “I love Noelle, but really, really that rich upbringing shows sometimes.”

They landed in small town and got an inn room together. Yuno was tired from expending a lot of mana but Asta was never tired until he just passed out from exhaustion.

“Man, tomorrow will be home,” said Asta. “It’s great that we get to do this.”

“Yeah,” Yuno replied tiredly. 

After they got settled in the bed, Yuno immediately felt comfortable and ready to go to sleep when Asta spoke up again. “Hey, Yuno. Can I give you your present now?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to,” replied Asta.

Yuno sighed and nodded. “OK, make it quick I’m tired and we have to share the bed with the kids at home.”

Asta got back out of the bed, Yuno lamented that he wished Asta did this when they first got to the room. Asta came back over and sat on the bed, smiling brightly at Yuno. And in Asta’s hand was a little box. A similar box to the one Yuno had in his cloak pocket.

“Yuno, will you marry me,” asked Asta, grinning, opening the box to reveal a gold engagement ring with diamonds and onyx. It was gorgeous.

Yuno snorted. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this.” He rolled out of the bed, Asta squawking in protest at the response he got from Yuno, and grabbed his Golden Dawn cloak to fish in his out the ring he got for Asta. He opened it to show Asta. “The better question is will _you_ marry _me_?”

Asta laughed. “Great minds think alike.”

“Or we just share the same brain cells, so claims our squads,” said Yuno, grinning. 

“You didn’t answer me. I asked first.”

“Yes, you idiot, of course, I’ll marry you,” said Yuno.

“And I’ll marry you,” said Asta, in response. “Man, will everyone be surprised.”

Yuno rolled his eyes and pulled Asta into a kiss. “I highly doubt anyone will be surprised.”

Asta grinned, softly. “Best Winter Festival present ever.”


	2. MagnaKlaus - A Simple Winter Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MagnaKlaus - A Simple Winter Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The snow already started and now Magna was wondering how he and Klaus were going to get o Rayaka before the predicted blizzard set in, especially now with the bag of stuff his boyfriend decided to lug along with them. 

“Ya went overboard,” said Magna, eye twitching slightly, as Klaus landed his chariot in front of the Black Bulls’ base. “I told ya that my Ma ain’t easily impressed by fancy things, Klaus.”

“Of course, of course, I heard you the tenth time you told me, dear,” said Klaus, waving off his concern. “I need to make a good impression on your mother.” When Magna’s mother had demanded Magna come home for the Winter Festival this year and to bring his new boyfriend (Ma Shula only finding out because of Vanessa). Klaus had been very nervous to be invited to a commoner Winter Festival, not knowing the “right traditions”. It took a few days to calm Klaus down and now Klaus was definitely going to try too hard to get Ma Shula to like him. 

Magna sighed, when Luck, who had been on the roof begging Secre to fight him yelled, “Ma Shula’s gonna eat you alive, Four-Eyes.”

“Shut up, Luck, you menace,” shouted Magna, right back at his best friend. Luck hadn’t taken Magna and Klaus’ relationship well and he continued to disapprove of it. (Luck had no room to talk as Luck’s boyfriend was the art-nut Captain of the Azure Deer). As much as Magna loved Luck like a brother, Magna wasn’t going to screw up an actual relationship with someone who appreciated and loved him. “Come on, Klaus, let’s get out of here before I start a fight with that brat!”

Klaus grinned slightly. “Oh, so, then just a normal day for you.”

Magna grinned back. “You’ve got jokes today, huh, pretty boy?” 

“Occasionally, I have a good one.”

Rayaka wasn’t actually that far from the Black Bulls’ base—he probably should visit his mom more, but honestly, she’d just get mad at him for shirking his duties as a Magic Knight. She’d rather him come home for special occasions than just randomly and regularly. Klaus had to use his chariot to fly because he had the bag of whatever (food? Presents?). Magna used his precious Crazy Cyclone. It was still an hour’s flight, however.

It gave time for Magna to reflect, not something he did a lot, but he tended to become a big nostalgic when heading home to visit his mother. Bringing his boyfriend home for the first time should have been more intimidating but Magna had a gut instinct that his Ma would approve of Klaus.

Did Magna ever expect to have a significant other? No, especially not with the way that he was driven to get stronger and stronger. His rivalry with Luck sustained him and his bond with his Black Bulls family was strong enough that he never really thought about romance. He had a good pair of friends in Sol (who didn’t hate men as much as she seemed to) and Nebra (Noelle’s big sister was surprisingly fun and since Noelle was on good terms with Nebra these days, there was no harm in Magna and her being friends).

Then, Magna ran into Klaus at the Clover University Library—at once, discovering Magna’s love of reading and discovering that they both enjoyed an old adventure series by Mimosa’s great-grandmother that only had one complete set left (and that had to be read on the library grounds). Magna and Klaus had been both busy as Magic Knights that the last book of the series had been unread by them both, despite finishing book eleven of the series at different times. 

Magna and Klaus nearly came to blows over the use of the twelfth book for the afternoon. Magna had needed to read it now because he had been assigned to a mission for the next day. But Klaus had several training missions lined up with the new recruits at the Golden Dawn. The arguing brought the ire of the Head Librarian (a Kira Clover royal, who turned out to be Lady Finesse’s grandmother)—she basically gave them a reading room to share the book.

That afternoon sparked an unlikely friendship that quickly delved into romance. 

“There it is,” called Magna, pointing to small hometown. The snow was already blanketed over it. He already saw the smoke from his mother’s blacksmith’s forge from the sky. Of course, Ma Shula would be working up to the last minute on commissions. They flew to Magna’s childhood home and landed in the front yard. The little two-person home was the main place, though a ways away was the Blacksmith forge where his Ma did her work. “OI, MA, I’M HOME!”

Klaus startled, as Magna yelled at his mother across the lawn.

“WHAT TH’ FUCK YA YELLING FOR, YA DAMN BRAT?!” Magna grabbed Klaus as they ducked a flaming hammer directed at Magna. 

Magna saw Ma come out of her forge and stalked over to them.

“Oh my, you look exactly like her,” muttered Klaus.

“Yeah, I know,” said Magna, wryly as Ma, now shorted than him and bit grayer in the hair than him these days, reached them. “Hi, Ma.”

Ma Shula’s annoyed look disappeared as she hugged Magna tightly. “Welcome home.” Magna didn’t get a chance to enjoy the hug because his Ma released him to turn her attention to Klaus. “Well, yer a handsome lad. I’m Shula Swing, Master Blacksmith. It’s nice to meet ya.”

“My name’s Klaus Lunette. It’s an honor to meet you, Miss Swing. Magna has spoken very highly of you,” said Klaus, holding his hand out for Ma to shake. Magna made sure to tell Klaus that if he was going to the whole formal thing that his Ma was not married so “Miss” was better that “Misses.”

Ma Shula grinned. She ignored the handshake and hugged Klaus just as tightly. “None of that formal crap! Yer family now. Thanks for looking after my boy. He’s a troublesome one, but he means well.”

“Aw, Ma, don’t be tellin’ him that,” said Magna, annoyed. He looked at his boyfriend. “Ignore her.”

“But I already knew that you were trouble, Magna,” replied Klaus, easily.

Ma Shula burst out laughing. “I like him! Ya got a good fire in ya, don’t you? I can see why my son enjoys your company.”

Klaus flushed under the praise. 

“We’re gonna get settled in,” said Magna. “Are ya finishin’ a commission, Ma?”

“Yep! Last one. It’s a doozy too. It’s fer Miss Vanessa, of course,” said Ma, grinning. Magna wondered what the hell Vanessa commissioned from his mother. “You boys go in and put your stuff away. There’s some leftovers in the icebox, if you’re peckish. I’ll be done soon.” She headed back to her forge.

“I can see where you get it,” said Klaus, fondness seeping in his tone.

Magna nudged him. “She likes you, already.”

“Really? You think so.”

“For sure,” said Magna, grinning. “Come on, let’s get this stuff inside and ya can show me what you brought. Wait until you taste my Ma’s cooking, it’ll knock your socks off, pretty boy.”

“I think that’s a challenge to my own mother’s cooking skills,” said Klaus, as he grabbed the bag off his chariot, which then disappeared into his grimoire. The two entered the small home. It was cozy, with dark, warm colors. The sitting area, the kitchen and the dining room were all one big room. There were two bedrooms (and the outhouse was outside, at the back of the house). It was small but Magna loved his home.

“What? Yer folks don’t have personal chefs?” Magna learned more and more about Klaus every day, showing him that not all nobles were created equal either.

“I may be a noble, but we’re not that rich. The Lunette name has a long history and prestige, however. Besides, Mother enjoys feeding Father, my siblings and I,” said Klaus. “By the way, you’re coming to the Lunette Family’s New Year’s Dinner. Mother insisted that if we were spending the Winter Festival with your mother, she called New Year’s.”

Magna said, “Sounds like it’s going to be fun. Hope I don’t embarrass you.” Magna honestly only cared if Klaus cared, but Klaus took so many things in stride—that nothing really fazed him anymore. Once you were taken over by an elf-soul, things were just no longer that surprising.

“Nonsense. I’d rather like to see the look on several of my siblings’ faces when you show up. I think you’re reputation proceeds you,” replied Klaus.

Laughing, Magna said, “Well, I’m a Black Bull, so that’s to be a given. Pretty sure half the kingdom thinks we’re all demons or something…Oi, what the hell did you bring anyway?”

“Ah, gifts for your mother, for you, and several fine wines, some toys for the village children…”

“You definitely went overboard,” said Magna, rolling his eyes. “Let’s get this stuff separated before Ma gets back and feeds us, and questions us on every little thing. Thanks for coming, Klaus.”

“Thanks for having me, Magna,” said Klaus, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little fond of Klaus. He's a genuinely nice guy.
> 
> I enjoy Magna and his unexplored layers.
> 
> Both are good senpai, just at different ends of the senpai spectrum.
> 
> Ah! The joys of being a chill multishipper!


	3. Noelle/Rebecca - Neptune's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle/Rebecca - Neptune's Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair alert.

“Marco, would you please get Ava out from under the bed,” snapped Rebecca, a bit more stressed than usual. She took care of her five younger siblings all the time and Winter Festivals were always chaotic because she usually had triple shifts at the bar. “Luca, you’re gonna ruin your dinner if you don’t stop eating the cupcakes! Pem, will you please put the groceries away like I asked you?” Marco, Luca and Pem rushed around the room they shared while Rebecca worked herself up into a frenzy.

It sounded like she was being just a bossy big sister/surrogate mom, but today was important for Rebecca and their small apartment needed to look its best. The Scarlet family was having a guest for their Winter Festival celebrations. Rebecca had invited Noelle Silva to join them and Rebecca nervous as all hell.

She was nervous because she was totally head-over-heels in love with the royal woman and while they had been spending an awful amount of time together whenever Noelle had spare time between her royal duties and her career as a Magic Knight, they were just friends. Rebecca wanted to confess after dinner tonight. Her siblings, bless them and their nosy selves, were the ones to convince Rebecca that confessing was a good idea. They liked Noelle and Noelle definitely spoiled Rebecca’s siblings.

Noelle was also the reason why Rebecca didn’t have to work this Winter Festival season because Noelle said “What’s a few gold pieces for me? Buy your siblings whatever they want.” Rebecca refused at first because it was far too generous and far too much like Noelle pitied her. (It wasn’t pity, Rebecca realized, because Noelle, even after her time in the Magic Knights, had no concept of money). And in turn, Rebecca invited Noelle over under the guise of paying her back. Noelle scoffed and told her it wasn’t necessary but she was glad to come and spend time with them.

The knock on the door startled Rebecca. Ava screeched and dove back under the bed, fighting with Marco. Luca dropped a cupcake and Pem dropped the flour all over the kitchen floor. Ben simply rolled his eyes and answered the door.

Noelle was two hours early.

“Hi, Lady Noelle,” greeted Ben.

“Happy Winter Festival, everyone,” said Noelle, entering the apartment. The beautiful Magic Knight was carrying a tray of cookies and had a small knapsack with wrapped gifts. “I brought cookies. Asta helped me make them.”

Rebecca recovered the shock of _not-being-ready-oh-my-god-the-apartment-was-a-mess-this-was-so-embarrassing-ugh_ and greeted Noelle. “We appreciate it. I didn’t know you baked.”

Noelle giggled. “Barely. Asta did most of the work. Look at all of you. You’re getting so big. Where’s little Miss Ava? Hiding again?”

As Rebecca took Noelle’s jacket, as one does with a guest in proper households, Marco went back to fetching Ava from under the bed. Pem, to his credit, fetched the broom to clean up the flour. And Luca pilfered the plate of cookies from Noelle. “I’m gonna start dinner in a bit. Make yourself at home. We still have the stockings to decorate, if wanna help the kids.”

“I love arts and crafts,” said Noelle, smiling. “Thanks for inviting me over. We have the Black Bulls party later this week, but the Silva Winter Festival dinner was going to be torturous. Big Sister Nebra went to her girlfriend. Big Brother Solid got stuck on a mission because he pissed off Nebra’s girlfriend, who’s the Vice-Captain of the Silver Eagles. And Nozel decided that he wasn’t going either. I think Miss Vanessa tagged along with him too.” Noelle sat at the kitchen table where the undecorated seven stockings were laid out.

Rebecca laughed. “When’s that brother of yours gonna ask Miss Vanessa out?”

Noelle sighed. “I think Miss Vanessa might have to do it. I still don’t know how they became friends and drinking buddies.”

“Probably bonding over their mutual love of you,” teased Rebecca. 

Noelle flushed a pretty red. “We-well, maybe!” Marco was still arguing with the youngest Scarlet sibling, who refused to leave her secret spot. “Oh, who’s going to help me with the glitter?”

Ava clearly decided she was going to do it, because it got her out from under the bed and speedily at the table, sitting in Noelle’s lap. Noelle grinned, pleased that Ava was comfortable enough to do so. “Glitter! Glitter!” While Noelle got the kids to sit down and decorate the Winter Festival stockings to hang over the fireplace, Rebecca had some cooking to do.

“Well, I’d better start dinner,” said Rebecca. She had a chicken in the icebox that had been marinating for a day. She bought fresh tatoes, butter, milk, salt, and she even splurged for some winter vegetables (mostly for her and Noelle, since it would be a battle and a half to get the kids to eat them) and she was going to make apple pie for dessert. And they had cupcakes and cookies for snacks.

The ease in which Rebecca felt like everything was right in the world with Noelle there as part of their family was a little scary. Her mother abandoned them after their dad died sometime after Ava was born. It was up to Rebecca to fill the role of parent and she was content to do it alone.

Noelle was good with kids, even if she was a bit awkward at times, but Rebecca chalked it up to being a lonely kid. Rebecca was just glad that Noelle’s relationship with her siblings gotten better over the years and that Noelle had the Black Bulls to show her what a real family felt like. 

The red-haired young woman realized what she was feeling was happiness. Real happiness. And love. 

Once stockings were done and hung, and the dinner was ready, the six Scarlet siblings and Noelle sat around the kitchen table, all ready to dig into the food and enjoy it.

“Everything looks wonderful, Rebecca,” said Noelle. 

“Thanks, I hope it’s good,” said Rebecca. To anyone else, it seemed that Rebecca might have made too much food but her family had a bunch of bottomless pits for stomachs. There seemed to be never enough food.

Noelle didn’t bat an eye as the table turned into a battle for the food. In fact, this was the first time Noelle had dinner with the whole Scarlet family. Noelle was not messing around, grabbing food as if her life depended on it. Rebecca must had been staring because Noelle said, “Listen, I live with Charmy of all people, if you don’t get food fast, you don’t eat until she’s full and realizes that once again she ate all the food and left none for us.”

Rebecca giggled. “No judgement. I get it.”

Dinner was a quiet affair, with some conversation between Noelle and Rebecca catching up with each other. The kids were behaving for once and Rebecca liked to think it was for her. But she doubted it. They knew they were getting presents tomorrow and needed to be good to get them.

The meal was done and one argument about clean-up later, the kids were stuffed and sleepy already. Things got quieter and quieter, but they needed to keep the kids up a while longer otherwise they would be waking up on the crack of dawn for gifts. Noelle told stories about her and Asta’s adventures to the kids, while Rebecca looked on fondly. 

Rebecca herself dozed off at one point, only to be shaken awake by Noelle. “The kids are sleeping.”

Feeling bad that she made Noelle put Rebecca’s siblings to sleep, she said, “Oh. Well, we need to get the presents ready.”

“Already done. You were so tired,” said Noelle, grinning. Rebecca looked over to their fireplace to find that the stockings were filled with gifts. “I wanted to let you sleep.”

Rebecca’s eyes filled with tears. Noelle was just so considerate. It’s been so hard raising her siblings and she never got a lot of help, at least, not since she met Noelle and Asta. “Thanks.”

Noelle pulled a gift out of her pocket. “Happy Winter Festival. I hope you like it.”

Rebecca’s face turned red to match her hair, as it always did when she was embarrassed. “Oh, you didn’t have to…”

Noelle rolled her eyes. “Open it.” 

Gently, she took the small box and opened it. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace, a locket necklace. Rebecca’s eyes got wide. “How did you know I always wanted one of these?”

“Family’s important to you,” said Noelle. “This was crafted to be able to have five pictures in it, one for each of you siblings. We can go get pictures done. There’s a Magic Knight who does great portraits.”

Rebecca clutched the locket in her hands. “Thank you, so much. I got you a gift. It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Rebecca got off the chair and rushed to her secret spot in one of the cabinets. She didn’t have time to wrap it because Noelle was early, but it didn’t matter.

Noelle was handed a scarf, a pretty light blue scarf. “Did you make this?”

Not trusting herself, Rebecca just nodded.

“It’s wonderful,” said Noelle, smiling gently. “Thank you.” Noelle gave a deep sigh and blurted out, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Rebecca took a moment to process it, and said, rather loud, “Yes!”

“Oh good. I really love you, Rebecca,” said Noelle, softly.

“I love you too, Noelle,” said Rebecca. She bounded up to Noelle and gave her hug, a hug that neither wanted to end so they just held each other…

Until Ava woke up crying about it being too loud.

Rebecca just sighed. A big sister’s duty never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO SWEET. Ugh, Noelle is one of my favorite characters. I want her to be loved so much. Whomever she winds up with (probably Asta, ngl), I'll be happy for her.


	4. YamiChar - A Snowy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YamiChar - A Snowy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update today! Tomorrow will be a double update too!
> 
> Enjoy some cuteness from Yami and Charlotte.

“Unbelievable, what a waste of goddamn time,” grumbled Yami, taking a drag of his cigarette, while he and Charlotte sat in a small inn’s bar on the first floor, waiting out the white-out snowstorm. Julius just had to get a special magic flower from the Neutral Territory near the border of the Spade Kingdom. Of course, Julius had sent Charlotte, but why Yami was dragged into it was beyond him? He had pounds of meat to prepare for the Black Bulls post-Winter Festival party before Charmy got back from her parents’ house.

“I did not need your help for such a simple mission. I don’t know what Lord Julius was thinking,” snapped Charlotte. She was sitting next to him at the bar. She had the flower encased in a special magical item that preserved it. The innkeeper fed them stew. Yami got a beer and Charlotte was given some grape juice.

It was kind of cute that Charlotte wasn’t a big drinker so when she went out with him and the other Captains, she was the designated responsible one and the actual drinks she drunk was usually water, tea or juice. The one time he saw her drunk was when she had to ridiculous contest against Vanessa. Vanessa even drunk _him_ under the table.

He thought he was a witch thing—Dorothy was a tea drinker, but when she drank beer or wine, she could hold her liquor well, drinking even Yami and Mereoleona under the table. Asta’s sword teacher’s wife was also a witch and Yami’s also seen her and Vanessa do shots of the hardest stuff in the house.

“To be difficult,” Yami grunted. “That Old Man is really pushing my patience.”

“Well,” said Charlotte, looking out the window which was still a white-out. “I hate the Neutral Territory’s unpredictable weather, but I’m glad to be getting out of the Roselei Winter Festival dinner this year.”

Yami raised an eyebrow. “Prickly Queen, are you opening up to me? You never talk about yourself.”

Charlotte glared at him with her icy blue eyes. It was always fun to get her riled up. “For your information, we’ve become friends, haven’t we? Isn’t that what friends do?”

“Fair,” nodded Yami. Charlotte had definitely become less prickly since she got possessed by that damn elf. “So, what? Your parents annoying you?”

Scowling, Charlotte said, “My mother wants me to get married and retire from the Magic Knights. And so, she was going to be introducing me to, uhh, suitors.”

“Ew,” said Yami, blankly. “Why the fuck would you retire when you get married? That’s stupid.”

Charlotte took a sip of her juice. “Most noble women don’t continue with the life of a Magic Knight after they get married and have children.”

“What about Noelle and Nozel’s mother? She stayed as the Silver Eagles Captain through her marriage and four pregnancies. Not to mention Kirsch and Mimosa’s mother is still active and she’s like fifty.”

“I assure you, they are exceptions,” Charlotte wryly said. “But I don’t intend on marrying someone my parents choose nor am I ever going to retire.”

“It would suck if you did. Who else would I annoy at Captains’ meetings,” replied Yami, easily. It didn’t sit right with him the thought of choices being taken out of people’s hands because of some outdated traditions. Charlotte Roselei was a damn fine Magic Knight Captain. There would be no one that would be able to replace her steady presence. And if or when she wanted to get married and have a brat or two of her own, then why should that limit her as a Magic Knight? 

“Oh, funny,” said Charlotte, rolling her eyes.

“UH, excuse me, Captains. We’ve got some Winter Festival cake, if you’d like some,” said the innkeeper (and the cook and the bartender), interrupting their conversation.

Charlotte nodded her head. “That would lovely, thank you.”

“Sure, why not,” replied Yami.

Soon two plates of “Winter Festival cake” was placed in front of them. It looked to be a basic white case with some food coloring and chocolate buttercream frosting on top. Yami wasn’t big on sweets (he was more a savory type of guy) but the occasional sweet wasn’t so bad. Charlotte, he knew, loved chocolate.

“Not bad,” sighed Yami.

“It’s nice,” said Charlotte, sighing herself. “And this flower better be worth the time we took out of our vacation.”

“Agreed,” said Yami. “Ya know, you should come to our party the day after the Winter Festival.”

“Oh? Perhaps,” said Charlotte, flushing red slightly. “I shouldn’t be busy. The day after the Winter Festival is usually the slowest day in terms of work.”

Yami laughed. He looked outside and the snow finally let up. “Great, let’s get this stupid flower to the Old Man.” Charlotte stood up as well. She left some money on the counter for the food and drink. It was still snowing but no longer was it a white-out. They’d be able to fly on their brooms easily enough.

Outside, it was still bitter cold and Yami saw Charlotte shiver. She was wearing her normal armor, just with her winter cloak. The metal armor, of course, was not meant for the cold. He rolled his eyes and took off his own cloak. “Here.”

“And hear you complain that you’re freezing the whole way back home. No, thank you.” Charlotte got on her broom and headed off without him. Flinging his cloak back on, he got on his broom and flew after her.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Charlotte’s face was red from the cold wind blowing in her face (not from, once again, being a complete ice queen when it came to Yami’s genuine act of kindness). She can’t believe that after all this time she still can’t tell Yami that she’s in love with him. For God’s sake, she had it on good authority that Asta and Yuno are getting engaged; Klaus and Magna were in a serious, committed relationship; Sol was dating Charlotte’s sister; and generally, there were more and more couples around her. It was her who had the problem with speaking up. She honestly would not be able to hold off her mother much longer.

Charlotte shook her head of those thoughts as she concentrated on flying. The snow was much lighter than before and she wanted to get across the border between the Neutral Territory and the Clover Kingdom sooner rather than later. She was already wasting too much time on a retrieval of a magical flower mission than she liked. Unfortunately, Lord Julius was correct to send her. The flower only bloomed once a year under a specific set of circumstances and location.

It took a few hours of constantly flight and a Mana Skin protection, but eventually they reached all the way back to the Capital. It was only lightly snowing in most of the Clover Kingdom, thankfully. Julius, who looked to be about 20 or so these days, and Marx were waiting for them in the office.

“Thank you, Charlotte, Yami,” said Julius, taking the flower off of Charlotte’s hands. “It’s perfect. I’m glad that I got it this year.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” said Charlotte, dutifully polite despite being annoyed with the Wizard King.

“Great. Now I’m gonna go home,” said Yami, rolling his eyes. “Old Man, next time, go send someone else.”

Julius grinned. “Who else would have had Charlotte’s back if not you? All the other Captains were busy with plans this Winter Festival season. Have a good night, you two.”

Charlotte turned and headed out of the office. She had enough time to get the Blue Rose’ Headquarters and sleep before waking up to make breakfast for the members of her squad who decided not to go home for the holiday. She suddenly was unable to move in the doorway, or at least walk. She looked up and glared.

Magical mistletoe.

“Lord Julius, I’m gonna murder you,” said Charlotte.

“What? I didn’t put that there,” said Lord Julius, completely lying to her.

“Sir, I think she may stab you,” said Marx, nervously.

“Well, Yami, go on and kiss Charlotte, so we can go on with our evenings.”

Charlotte was going to the Wizard King. She knew she was obvious about her feelings, but this was just so not right. Yami would never kiss her, not in a million years.

Suddenly, Yami was right next to her. He grumbled. “I’ll help you stab him.” Then, he kissed her on the forehead. The harmless spell was gone.

Charlotte was a little disappointed, but she was glad to be free.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. See you in a couple of days at the party.”

Charlotte nodded.

Yami went off, nonchalantly as ever, while Marx scolded Julius. Charlotte went her own way out of the castle and headed home.

This New Year’s, Charlotte thought determinedly, she was going to confess to Yami one way or another. No more hiding. It was either success or failure.

She grinned to herself. Her mother was going to have a fit if Yami gave Charlotte a chance, on top of it.

“This year, for certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Charlotte are the closest to being canon than any other couple. Yami is just dense af.
> 
> (I might do a big New Year's story as a sequel to this?!)


	5. Zora & Kirsch - Little Bit Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora & Kirsch - Little Bit Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so this was going to be Zora/Kirsch, but it turned into more Zora & Kirsch
> 
> So here's some odd friendship for you guys!

“You’re being unusual quiet, you damn royal? It’s actually more annoying than I thought,” commented Zora. He and Kirsch were sent to a small dungeon that opened, which they were currently wandering through to see if they could find anything useful to bring back to the Wizard King. Normally, only one squad was able to claim of dungeon for the Clover Kingdom, but during the Winter Festival season, sacrifices had to be made. Whatever stars earned would be split between the Black Bulls and the Coral Peacocks, not that Zora gave any stock in the star-system.

“I am perfectly wonderful,” said Kirsch, less than haughty than normal. It was very strange seeing Kirsch so…blah.

Having known Kirsch for four years now and unfortunately working with him more than Zora liked, Zora knew when the normally arrogant and egotistical royal was off his game. It was rather off-putting that Zora knew a royal so well. Sure, Zora didn’t mind Noelle, because she was a Black Bull through and through and he didn’t mind Mimosa, because he was kind of fond of her. And he had a great and deep respect for Captain Mereoleona.

“Alright, what the hell is up with you, asshole,” replied Zora, not buying it.

Kirsch scoffed. “Nothing. Let’s just get dungeon mission over, this time without a problem.” He walked ahead of Zora, which Zora was not having so he threw a stink bug at Kirsch. “Ah, what? Zora, not fair!” Kirsch rushed even more to get away from the smell.

Zora caught up to Kirsch, but just in time, as they finally reached the main room of the dungeon, which was pretty dark and gloomy. There was some golden objects, but otherwise it was barren.

“Ah, looks like someone got here already,” commented Zora, picking up a gold bowl and then dropping it.

“Or there was nothing here to start,” said Kirsch and then he whined, “Uhh, this was a waste of time. I had so many better things to be doing right now.”

Zora snorted. “Really? Like what?”

Kirsch frowned. “Reorganizing my office.”

“Boring,” said Zora, off-handedly. “You’d probably tag along to bother Mimosa and ass-head Langris while they were celebrating the holiday together.” It was then Zora saw Kirsch’s face drop into a deeply annoyed look. Suddenly, Zora understood what was bothering Kirsch. Mimosa and Langris began dating last Valentines’ Day, nearly 10 months ago, and this was the first Winter Festival as a couple. He knew that they were going to have a dinner at the Vaude House along with Finral and his fiancée Lady Finesse. “Oh, so that’s what it is.”

“What are you talking about,” asked Kirsch, turning away to inspect a hole in the wall.

“You’re upset that Mimosa isn’t spending the holiday with you.” Zora watched Kirsch’s posture stiffened, as the pretty man turned to scowl at Zora. Zora had stopped celebrating the holidays after his father was killed but recently began enjoying them again with the Black Bulls. The Winter Festival was a time for family, friends and love in general.

“She grew up too fast,” scowled Kirsch. “And honestly, I can’t believe she likes Langris of all people! He has the emotional maturity of a peanut. I would have much preferred if Mimosa wound up with Asta! Or Yuno! But no, she has to pick the one guy who tried to murder his brother.”

Zora smirked and said, amused. “I get it. She’s your little sister and you’ve always looked after her in your own weird-ass way. But Mimosa is a grown woman, she’s 20 now, if you recall and she’s perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And if Langris ever hurt her, I’d help you kill him and hide the body where no one would find it.”

Kirsch got teary-eyed. “Aww, thanks for saying you’d commit murder for me.”

“Only for Mimosa,” said Zora, rolling his eyes. “And…is the floor shaking?”

In the midst of Kirsch’s rant, one of them must have stepped on a trigger for a trap. “Oh, shit.”

The floor opened up beneath their feet. Kirsch activated his cherry blossom magic to stop them from falling and severely hurting themselves. Once they were steadily floating in the air, surrounding by cherry blossoms, Zora spotted something. “Ah, so this is what this place was hiding. Kirsch, move me to get that!”

In one of the crevasses, there was an old grimoire. Usually when a wizard or witch died, their grimoires went with them, but occasionally, if it was a rare and powerful enough grimoire (think like Yuno’s four-leaf clover one or Asta’s five-leaf clover one), it would disappear and then reappear in the most unlikely of places. Zora once found an old witch grimoire—it almost killed him.

Zora used a simple trap spell to grab the book.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Ten minutes later, they were standing outside of the dungeon, holding an old grimoire, the cover half-destroyed. “The damn Old Wizard King will get a kick out of this grimoire.”

“Oh, that’s not just a grimoire,” said Kirsch, eyeing the book in Zora’s hands. “That’s a family grimoire.”

“What the fuck is the difference,” asked Zora, raising an eyebrow.

Kirsch said, in an all-knowing tone that annoyed Zora to no end (though he was glad that Kirsch was more like himself now), “A family grimoire was used centuries ago before we used the grimoire library concept. It was a time when grimoires were harder to come by—a family grimoire was passed from generation to generation, no matter the affinity, so some family grimoires had so many different spells from multiple wizards.”

Zora stared at the book. It was unusually large for a grimoire, not only in terms of the amount of pages, but also the length and width of it. “Wonder if the family is still around—after the Wizard King looks at it, maybe we can get it back to them.”

“That’s a thoughtful idea,” said Kirsch. “Let us get back and see what Lord Julius has to say.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“OH MY GOD, IS THAT A FAMILY GRIMOIRE?!” Julius pounced on them as soon as they entered the Wizard King’s office, grabbing the book out of Zora’s hands. Kirsch winced at the loudness.

Zora nonchalantly cleaned his ear with his pinky finger. “It’s the middle of the goddamn night, do you have to be so loud?”

Kirsch was used to Zora’s disregard for proper etiquette, and said, “Sir, it’s unbecoming of the Wizard King to scream.”

Kirsch and Zora were ignored as Julius excitedly flipped through the grimoire. “Oh, wow! Look at all these spells! Thank you, boys!”

“Please stop calling us that, we are grown men,” said Zora and Kirsch at the same time. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“You both earned five stars each for your squads,” said Julius. “I’m going to review and see if we can used any of it. Go get some rest. You’ll be able to salvage the rest of the holiday now!” With that Julius took the book and went out the window, probably escaping from catching up on his paperwork. Luckily it was so slow during the winter.

“He’s so weird,” said Zora, shaking his head.

Kirsch realized that he was going to have to go back to the Coral Peacock Headquarters and be by himself. “Hey, do you want to go get a drink?”

“Sure, but you’re paying.”


	6. Nozel/Vanessa - Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozel/Vanessa - Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter
> 
> Vanessa's definitely flirty in this ^_^

Vanessa was glad that she opted out of her regular outfit for one with warm pants and a long-sleeve shirt because it was bitterly cold that Winter Festival eve. Luckily she was able to snuggle into the side of Nozel, who was actually a lot warmer than one would think. 

Their unlikely friendship began when Nozel began repairing his relationship with Noelle—at first Vanessa was protective of Noelle, knowing that the younger girl’s loneliness and isolated feeling well. But it turned out that all four of the Silva siblings were awkward as all hell and barely knew how to function as proper people.

Nozel was one of the few that was able to keep up with her drinking (she and Dorothy were the best drinkers in the kingdom but they weren’t allowed to go bar-hopping after the last time caused…some problems) and he was okay with letting Vanessa do what she wanted within reason.

And tonight Vanessa planned to make her move on Nozel. She got a special hair clip made by Magna’s Ma, which got delivered shortly on top and Vanessa was pleased with it. Nozel was very particular about his hair, so she knew he’d enjoy the clip, even if it wasn’t as fancy as some of the other hair pieces he may own at the castle.

“And then, my Aunt dumped the tray of cheese town my Uncle’s pants,” said Nozel, wearily telling Vanessa about last Winter Festival’s debacle at the Silva Family dinner. “They broke their grimoires out and started flinging spells at each other. Grandmother was furious and got involved.”

Vanessa giggled, taking another sip of her beer. “So is this Aunt and Uncle of yours getting a divorce?”

“Logically, you would think,” said Nozel. “No, after Grandmother went to have a “lie down,” my Aunt and Uncle were strangely suddenly in love with each other again. It was disturbing and I fear for my cousins.”

“And that’s just your Silva family. Don’t you have a brunch meal with your Vermillion relatives too?”

“I envy my siblings’ ability to manage to get out these events,” said Nozel. “I hate being the oldest.”

“Aww, poor thing,” cooed Vanessa, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder.

“You’re mocking me I can tell.”

“Ah, you got it, sweetie,” cheered Vanessa, teasingly.

“So, are we bar-hopping to the next one or just staying for now,” asked Nozel.

Vanessa grinned. “Let’s eat some food and maybe we’ll stay.” They both ordered stews with another beer. “I have a present for you~!”

Nozel raised an eyebrow. “Oh? That’s kind of you. I, too, got you a gift.”

Ignoring her need to know what her present was, she took the gift for him out of her side pouch where she kept her drinking money. Gordon gave her a small wooden case to put the hair clip inside, but she didn’t wrap the gift. 

He took the gift, while he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

They opened the gifts they got for each other. Vanessa nearly cried at the beautiful set of earrings. They were silver and amethyst gemmed dangling earrings. She was definitely wearing these for special occasions.

“These are so beautiful, thank you,” said Vanessa, earnestly.

Nozel stared at his gift and actually smiled. “It’s not a problem. Thank you my gift as well. I love it.”

Vanessa leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re welcome, handsome.”

Nozel’s face got very red. “Uhhh…”

“Perhaps,” said Vanessa, grinning. “Would you like to spend a little more private time with me, Nozel~?”

Nozel coughed, awkwardly. “You’re unfair.”

After a moment, Vanessa laughed. “I know! But I’m just messing with you. I’d rather wine and dine you first.”

Nozel smirked. “That’s acceptable.”

“Be my Winter Festival date, yeah?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.


	7. Dorothy/William - Winter Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy/William - Winter Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eccentric mask captain x eccentric hat captain
> 
> I love Dorothy! I was so glad that I headcanoned her with a chipper personality and it was accurate to canon when she had her big fight in the Dream World.

William knew he was sleeping when he appeared in a cozy home with a small table filled with tea, cookies, cake, and a fireplace, with eccentric hats and masks decorating the room. His purple-haired witch girlfriend and Magic Knight Captain was standing there, surveying the room, pleased.

“Ah, hello, Dotty,” said William, gently, sitting in the chair. “Have you come to have tea with me in my dreams again?”

“Happy Winter Festival, William,” said Dorothy, cheerfully greeting him.

Dorothy slept the majority of time and the way that she was able to not miss out on important events or show people that she cared about them was to visit them in their dreams. William was her favorite person to visit. The two bonded over hats, masks, and tea. In the dream world, anything was possible.

Usually when they had tea and cookies in the dream world, they were sitting at a regular table, across from one another. Since it was the Winter Festival, Dorothy imagined a soft, warm house, with a fireplace and Winter Festival decorations, in addition to some of the other oddities he preciously saw. William rather liked the things that Dorothy came up with in the dream world. She was someone that always knew how to have a fun time.

“How’s everyone at the Coral Peacocks,” asked William, as Dorothy sat across from him. Technically, they weren’t eating or drinking but mimicking in in their minds. The dream world was strange in that way.

“Wonderful! Kirsch is having a hard time with Mimosa dating Langris! But you know I think he’s got a crush on someone, so maybe it’ll distract him from being an overprotective big brother. The others are the same, home with their families,” said Dorothy, who was a notorious gossip. “How’s the Golden Dawn squad?”

“Yuno’s proposing to Asta, Mimosa’s meeting Langris’ parents for the first time, Klaus is spending time with Magna and his mother, and mostly everyone went home for family dinner. Patri and I had a quiet dinner ourselves, but he went out afterwards,” said William, sighing. 

Dorothy grinned. “Oh? Is Patri visiting Raia?”

William sighed again. “Probably. It’s very awkward, since the Raia he knew from the past is gone and the man whose body the elf Raia inhabited kind of remembers everything.”

“At least Patri’s trying,” said Dorothy. “It must be lonely for him to be the only elf left.”

“He is,” said William, nodding. “I wish I could help more.”

“You’re his best friend, you’re doing all you can by being there for him,” said Dorothy, smiling. She reached across the table and took his hand in his. 

William never wore his mask when in the dream world and right now he wished he could as he felt his face warming up. Dorothy was just so affectionate sometimes and he wasn’t quite used to it yet. “Dotty, I love you.”

Dorothy, the purple-haired witch who had been his quick friend when they first met years ago, smiled widely. “Love you too, William! I’ll be awake during New Year’s! I can’t wait to see everyone again.”

“Well, I’m glad to have you in my dreams, all to myself right now,” said William, blushing heavily at what he just said.

She giggled. “You’re so sweet! I love spending time with you too. I imagined up a bunch of different teas and treats this time. Last time I was awake, Charmy showed me many different foods when I went to visit ‘Nessa.”

“Oh,” said William. “Tell me all about it.”

Smiling, she began her story about the last time she was awake. “So, I promise ‘Nessa I show her some witching spells, and went to the Black Bulls’ base to catch up with her, but then…”

William could listen to her babble forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think...


	8. Finesse/Finral, Mimosa/Langris - Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finesse/Finral, Mimosa/Langris - Amazing Grace

Finesse was more than a little apprehensive about joining the Vaude Noble House for their family dinner. Certainly, her fate had been tied to theirs for years, but the fact remained that she angered them three years ago. She angered them because she chose Finral. Finesse spent many days arguing with her parents to allow the match. Dressed in her finest Winter Festival dress, she needed to make a good impression on her in-laws.

“My Lady, please stop fidgeting. Everything’s gonna be fine,” said Finral, taking a hold of one her hands. He smiled genuinely at her, as they waited for Langris and Lady Mimosa at the Golden Dawn Headquarters. It was actually really comforting that some of the focus will be on Lady Mimosa and Langris as they are the newer couple. “I’m telling you my father isn’t mad, not at all. He’s thrilled that both of his sons are with two royal women.”

“But you’re step-mother...”

“Has no say in what I do,” finished Finral. “If she’s snippy with you and you want to leave, just tell me and we’ll go have cake and cocoa at the Black Bulls place with Henry earlier than we planned.”

Finesse smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” said Finral. Then he spotted his brother and Lady Mimosa coming down the stairs. Mimosa, as always, was dressed in a cute but befitting dress that went well with her Vermillion family features. Langris, as always, was dressed finely but looked rather disgruntled about it. The couple looked to be arguing.

“I still say,” argued Langris, “That we just stay here and have cake with Captain Vangeance and the elf.” 

“And we have to make a showing at your family’s house for the Winter Festival because you have to come to the Vermillion New Year’s,” said Mimosa, simply. “Ah, Finral, Lady Finesse, hope we didn’t keep you waiting!”

“Not at all, Lady Mimosa,” said Finral, “And may I say, you look beautiful as ever. And Langris, you’re very handsome.”

“Shut up, don’t be weird,” said Langris, snapping. Finral grinned at his brother.

Finesse never minded when Finral praised the looks of other women, because well, he was being honest. How could she fault him for that? And besides, Mimosa was a good friend of his and dating his brother. “We should go, so we’re not late.”

“Fine. Am I doing the portal or you, Brother?”

“If you want to do it,” said Finral.

Langris snorted and opened the portal so they had easy access to the Vaude Estate. Finral guided Finesse through the portal, while Langris and Mimosa followed them. The Vaude Estate was not unlike other noble house estates. It was stately and regal in ways, but also unique in that the Vaude was one of the oldest noble families in the Kingdom, so there was definitely an air of history and homeliness.

They landed right outside the door because of the protections on the actual manor since the whole family tended to have spatial magic. Langris didn’t even bother to knock, he just went right inside.

Finesse giggled that Langris gave no mind to proper protocol for returning home when you were away at work.

Due to the fact that they entered unannounced, the doorman was startled by them and slightly panicked. Finral, being the kind soul, calmed the doorman down, while Mimosa gave the doorman a tip for doing a good job.

The Chief Steward of the Vaude home, a very severe looking woman, entered the foyer. “Ah, Master Finral, Master Langris, you’ve arrived home. The family is in the parlor for pre-dinner conversation. May I take Lady Finesse and Lady Mimosa’s cloaks?” As it was winter, both Finesse and Mimosa opted for a warm cloak to put over their dresses.

Once that was settled, the Chief Steward led them to the parlor where various uncles, aunts, cousins, and the parents of Finral and Langris were mingling, catching up and already clearly several wine and brandy bottles into the night. Finesse schooled her face. She didn’t mind a glass of wine or a beer (she blamed Vanessa for being a poor influence on her when she visited the Black Bulls), but Finesse knew that when nobles and royals got drunk, things will be said.

Finral held her hand and whispered, half-joking, half-serious, “Don’t worry, we can always run away after a bit.”

Finesse gave a small smile. 

“There are my boys,” cheered Lord Vaude, who was very drunk, because she knew that he was a very serious man and never sounded pleased with either of his sons. “Look at them, Charles! My boys, both successful Magic Knights Vice-Captains! Saving the Kingdom from threats. What have your sons done, Charles? Nothing.” Lord Vaude’s brother (Finesse wasn’t sure) looked rather contrite at the insult.

Langris had a dark look on his face. “Hello Father, Mother, and family.”

Finral looked rather embarrassed. “Happy Winter Festival, Father, Mother, and family.” Finesse noted that he choked out that “Mother” part since Finral’s actual mother died in childbirth with Finral. Langris’ mother was Finral’s step-mother and it showed immensely.

Finesse hoped that this was not indicative of the rest of the night.

She honestly would have preferred a quiet night at the Black Bulls. Sometimes, she really hated being a royal.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Langris knew this was a mistake, as the servants were helpless but to supply his father, mother, the uncles and aunts with the fine wines, brandy and scotch they demanded.

After the awkwardness in the parlor where their father made a fool of himself, the extended Vaude was shuffled to the dining hall. If Mimosa, Finesse, and Finral stuck close to Langris, then that was fine with him. Finral didn’t come here much, but their father HAD insisted that they all be together for the holiday. Langris didn’t come home much either, not since the whole attempted murder of the King while he was possessed by the elf.

Dinner was prepared traditionally for a noble Winter Festival supper. A whole boar, various vegetables, salads, soups, fresh-baked rolls, gravy and the works were spread out on the table. But unlike at a Golden Dawn Sunday dinner or the bedlam of the Black Bulls eating a meal together, no one was expected to serve themselves. Servants (one per two guests) were tasked with cutting and serving.

After his time at the Golden Dawn, especially when Yuno became Captain, Langris was not used to having so many people…hovering around him. Luckily, Mimosa was there to hold his hand to calm him down and Finral made the Magic Knight hand-signal for escape. Leave it to his big brother to want to flee a family dinner, Langris thought, not-unkindly of his brother, because Langris was considering escape himself.

The drunken excuse for his family was one thing, though, as Langris tempered himself, remembering to do his breathing exercises.

And then, Mother started. He loved his mother, Langris honestly did, but when the woman who gave birth to him had one too many drinks in her, she got very blunt, honest, and downright hurtful. The table was rambunctious enough that Mother thought Langris and more importantly, Mimosa, couldn’t hear her.

“I can’t believe –hic– that my son dares –hic– bring a _Vermillion_ woman home,” his mother said, slurring her words, loudly and obnoxiously. “The travesty –hic– of it all. All women –hic– in that family think they’re so much better than the rest of us. Typical.”

Langris snapped before Finral even processed what Mother had said and had time to react in defense of Mimosa. He stood up abruptly. “Let’s go.” He said this to Mimosa, who followed suit. Thankfully, Mimosa wasn’t bothered openly. She’d cry about it later when Langris would be able to properly comfort her.

Finral and Finesse wasted no time either and followed them out.

The four of them ignored Langris’ father and the servants moved out of the way quickly due to the irritated expression on Langris’ face.

Once they were at the foyer, the Chief Steward reappeared with Mimosa and Finesse’s cloaks. The Chief Steward commented, “Lasted a whole hour his time, Master Langris, impressive.”

Out into the bitter cold of the Winter Festival eve, Finral opened a portal and grinned, “Let’s go see Henry and if he needs help decorating.”

And for once, Langris didn’t complain as he, Mimosa, Finral, and Finesse went through the magic portal to go somewhere welcome.


	9. LeoKahono - Breathe Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeoKahono - Breathe Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I love Leo
> 
> Okay
> 
> Okay
> 
> I love all five of the Vermillion Magic Knights, don't judge me

“It’s beautiful down here, Kahono. Thanks for inviting me,” said Leopold, grinning wildly. His arm was around her shoulder, holding her close as they walked around the Underwater Temple Kingdom. They just had the big feast with everyone in her family, so now, she was showing him around her beloved home.

Kahono’s heart skipped a beat every time this beautiful man smiled. It really was a problem. Kahono met Leopold through Asta and Noelle. Leopold stole her heart after she sang for him for the first time. He said her voice was the most amazing, a voice of an angel. She managed, barely, to get him to agree to be pen-pals. And it turned out that they had similar interests outside of singing (Kahono) and training (Leopold), so they got along well.

And here they were two years later in a serious relationship where he came to visit her and her family for the Winter Festival. She was even going to the big Vermillion Family New Year’s party next week.

“Of course! This time of year is for all the special people in your life to get together and eat good food,” said Kahono, enjoying the warmth from her boyfriend’s fire magic. 

Leopold still grinning, said, “The celebration of life is best with the people you love most.”

Kahono flushed. Geez, if Noelle was here, she’d be teasing Kahono (especially after all the times that Kahono teased Noelle about Asta and then about Rebecca, it’d be fair). Leopold always made her a blushing mess. “You like flustering me, Leo!”

“Of course,” he grinned, kissing the top of her head. “You’re so cute. And beautiful. And pretty. I just love everything about you.”

“I love you too,” said Kahono. She stopped walking, causing him to stop walking. He looked at her curiously. “Can I sing you something I wrote?”

“Your songs are the best,” said Leo, nodding. He let her go and she stood before him.

Kahono steeled her nerves. This was it. She had been planning this since their last date a month ago. Her parents, grandfather and brother were going to freak out on her but this was something in her soul that she knew she wanted with her whole being.

She closed her eyes and sang,

_“Softly, slowly_  
 _Love unfolding_  
 _Could this love be true?_  
 _Could I love you anymore?_  
 _Could I love you anymore?_  
 _Could I love you anymore?_  
 _Could I love you anymore? (Question’s rhetorical)_  
 _Could I love you anymore? (Oh, this feels phenomenal)_  
 _Could I love you anymore? (Love is all there)_  
Leopold Vermillion, will you marry me?” She pulled out a seashell necklace that she made for their engagement. It was customary in the Underwater Temple culture to exchange handmade gifts for an engagement.

He stood there, tears in his eyes, and he put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out another seashell necklace. “Yes, I’ll marry you, so long as you want me, Kahono.”

Kahono’s eyes filled with tears. “How did you…?”

Leopold grinned, though he was now crying tears of happiness. “I made Noelle ask your brother about marriage in your culture.” They exchanged their necklaces, slowly putting their respective ones on each other. “I love you, Kahono.” 

And she smiled when he pulled her into a kiss.

“Love you too, Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fluffy!
> 
> Song credit: "Could I Love You Anymore?" by Renee Dominique ft Jason Mraz


	10. GaucheGrey + Marie - Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GaucheGrey + Marie - Next to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauche X Grey silently crept up on me and now I love it.
> 
> Here's some cute family goodness.

If you told Grey years ago that she’d find someone to love her for who she was, Grey would have never believed a word of it.

“Miss Grey, what do you think of this dress,” asked Marie, who was not a little girl anymore. She was almost 14 and nearly a year away from getting her grimoire. 

Marie stepped out of the dressing room in a cute black, white, and red winter dress. Grey stammered out, “E-verything’s cu-cute o-on you-you!”

Marie beamed. Grey and Marie were in one of the fancier clothing boutiques in Nean. In Grey’s pocket was Gauche’s wallet with two weeks a pay for Marie’s shopping trip. It took everything in Grey to convince Gauche that Marie didn’t want him to go overboard anymore for her. Marie was turning out to be a responsible and level-headed young lady. Every Black Bull was extremely proud of her and Sister Theresa had plans to recommend Marie to the Crimson Lions once she had her grimoire.

“Thanks, Miss Grey,” said Marie. She turned to glare at the window where Gauche was outside watching them. (After the last shopping trip for Marie’s birthday, Gauche was no longer allowed in any of the women’s boutiques. Grey and Marie both were so embarrassed and made Gauche so shamefaced that he stopped complaining that he couldn’t enter the shops anymore). “Brother, stop being weird!”

Grey watched Gauche overdramatically fall to the ground, clutching his chest. She’d be sympathetic towards her boyfriend, but Grey knew full well how he got when it came to his precious little sister. Truthfully, she was on Marie’s side. Marie was growing up and she needed her space in order to grow. It didn’t mean that Marie loved her brother any less, of course, but it was the truth of the passage of time.

“Just cuddle him later, Miss Grey,” said Marie, grinning. “Hugs from you always make him feel better.”

Grey’s face flushed and she sputtered out denials. “No-n-no!”

“You two have been together since the elf war,” said Marie, amused. “And both of you are still so shy about it.”

It was true. After the elf war, and all the bonding Grey did with Gauche (and Gordon and Henry), and the subsequent battle to save both Gauche and Marie’s souls, Gauche became warmer to everyone. Surprisingly, Gauche was a secret romantic (though everyone should have guessed) and kissed her one night after Asta, Noelle and Finral went to the Heart Kingdom. And they had been together ever since, almost four years.

“Unfair,” squeaked Grey, blushing and hiding her face in her hands.

Marie put her hands on her hips, definitely something she picked up from Sister Theresa at the orphanage, and said, “Just know that I’m only accepting you as my future sister-in-law! You hear that Brother! You’d best put a ring on her finger soon!” Gauche overheard and Grey heard crashing outside.

Grey gave Marie the money Gauche set aside for her and then, Grey rushed outside to make sure that Gauche didn’t hurt himself when he got overexcited.

He was sulking on the ground, near tears. “Why is she so mean to me?”

Grey sighed. “Gauche, you ca-can’t m-m-m-m-marry your sister, we’ve been over this! An-and sh-sh-she’s not being mean to you. She’s being s-s-stern.” Gauche pouted and Grey knew that she was already caving as she sat down on the street with him. She honestly spoiled this man too much. She knocked herself into him. “Love you.”

Gauche put his arm around her and whispered, “Love you more.”

“You two are so cute,” cheered Marie, coming out of the shop with a bag for her old clothes as she was wearing the new outfit she bought with her brother’s money. “Come on, you two! I was promised a big dinner.”

“Anything for you, Marie,” cooed Gauche, standing up and picking Grey up along with him, carrying her bridal style.

“P-p-put me down!”

“No.”

“So cute,” said Marie, grinning. “I love you guys!”

Grey had always been alone as she was so shy and stuttered all the time, but she had a family now, as she protested Gauche put her down and Marie teased them for being a cute couple. She couldn’t be any happier.


	11. Fanzell, Dominante, Mars, Fana and Mariella - Home for the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanzell, Dominante, Mars, Fana and Mariella - Home for the Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Diamond family time!

Mariella answered the door to their quiet home in the middle of the woods somewhere in the Clover Kingdom’s Forsaken Realm. There stood Mars, awkwardly dressed in formal winter clothing, holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. Mariella wordlessly let Mars, her fellow student, inside.

“Mars! You made it,” said Fana, rushing over to give Mars a big hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

Mars flushed red and said, “I…missed you too, Fana.”

The assassin just shook her head as she watched the two childhood sweethearts reunite once again for the Winter Festival season. Mariella never had a real childhood or anyone but Fanzell to care about her as a child, but the moment she decided to stay with her teacher and his wife, she suddenly had a family.

Dominante was big on family events and holidays, like most witches were, and Mariella got to experience all of them. When Fana moved in with them, it got even better since Fana was still regaining her memories after losing them by being partly possessed by the elf soul and Salamander as part of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Fana was just as new to everything as Mariella.

Mariella dared thought that Fana was like what a sister would be to her.

“Come on, come on, dinner’s all ready,” called Dominante. She and Fanzell had been cooking and baking all afternoon and Mariella was just lucky that she found them a place with a working oven. Fanzell went over to the still hugging pair and hugged them.

“It’s good to have you over to visit us, Mars,” said Fanzell. He clapped Mars on the back and led them to the table. 

Mariella took her seat at the one end of the rectangular table. Diamond Kingdom Winter Festival celebrations were less colorful than the Clover Kingdom, according to Fanzell. Generally, Winter Festivals in the Diamond Kingdom was a nice big and warm dinner with family and close friends. Then, there was a gift exchange and that was really it. It was a celebration of life, even in winter time.

Mars and Fana sat next to each other on one side of the table. Fanzell helped Dominante with bringing the food from the oven and kitchen area to the table. 

It really was a feast. Dominante made the Witches’ Forest specialty of boar as the main meat dish, while Fanzell did all the traditional Diamond Kingdom sides of mashed tatoes, green beans, and biscuits. Fana even made some garlic butter to go with the biscuits (it was a recipe that Charmy from the Black Bulls gave her). For desserts, there were several pies on the cooling racks—the Witches’ Forest apple pie special (without the poison) and the Diamond Kingdom’s boysenberry pie. (The Diamond Kingdom main Winter Festival dish was normally chicken or turkey).

“Everything looks wonderful,” said Mars, politely. “Thank you for inviting me again.”

“Anytime you can spare, Mars,” said Fanzell. “It’s great to have you by.” He and Dominante finished setting the food down and sat in their seats next to each other, opposite of Fana and Mars

Mariella nodded, more to herself. 

This was home with this four people to her. 

“Let’s eat,” said Mariella.

“Of course,” said Dominante, cheering, already cutting into the boar. “God bless our food, Amen, as it were.”

“You are picking up some strange habits from the Clover folks, dear,” said Fanzell, amused at his wife.

Mariella rolled her eyes. “Pass the bread.”

“Ooh, let me at those green beans,” said Fana.

And the family of five’s feast began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!


	12. Fuegoleon and Mereoleona - Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuego & Mereo - Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get every one of my beloved Vermillion in this story as a whole
> 
> (Fuego, Mereo, Leo, Kirsch and Mimosa)
> 
> You can tell I'm biased towards the Vermillion
> 
> (Also as a note, when I'm referring to Fuego, Mereo, and Leo's parents, they are the same as the ones in Gladiolus, namely my OCs Aldebrand and Solace Vermillion  
> when i'm referring to Kirsch and Mimosa's parents, they are the same as the ones in Gladiolus, namely my OCs Sazerac and Nickole Vermillion  
> They share the same names as but are slightly different than the ones in Gladiolus.  
> Both sets of parents will appear in the New Year's story)

“Fuckin’ hell, finally a quiet night to drink and relax,” said Mereoleona, plopping down in the big arm chair in the den that belonged to their father. She had a glass of brandy in her hand, and her woodworking knife and a fresh block of wood to carve. She wasn’t good at it, but it calmed her down.

“Ah, yes, agreed,” said Fuegoleon, in the other big arm chair. Both chairs were in front of the roaring fire. While they were in the Vermillion Castle, this section belonged to their parents as their father was the head of the Vermillion House. Their parents went on a small trip since Leopold was invited to spend the Winter Festival with his long-time girlfriend. Fuegoleon had his glass of wine on the small side table and a book in his lap. “Hope things are working out for Leo.”

Mereoleona snorted. “That girl is head-over-heels for our little brother, why would she ever say no?”

“Mother is already planning the wedding,” said Fuegoleon, knowingly. “I’m happy for Leo. Miss Kahono is good for him. And he for her.”

“Yeah, agreed. Mother is a bit excited as she never got to plan one for me or you,” said Mereoleona. “Though, it’s still not too late for you, little brother.”

“Ah, none of that nonsense, Mereo,” said Fuegoleon, grinning at his older sister. “It’s not too late for you, either.”

“Hah! No man or woman can keep up with me,” retorted Mereoleona.

“That’s the truth,” said Fuegoleon. “Don’t drink all of Father’s brandy this time, Mereo. You know how he likes small glass before bed after a long day at the Magic Parliament.”

Mereoleona rolled her eyes. “I got him a new bottle of that and a bottle of scotch for Winter Festival. Straight from the Diamond Kingdom. That hard, good stuff.”

Fuegoleon and Mereoleona had their busy schedules as Magic Knight Captains (both of them). They almost never got a chance to sit down and relax together like when they were very young. There was a comradery between them as siblings. Mereoleona appreciated her brother Fuegoleon and her brother Leopold, but she wouldn’t tell them that out loud.

She loved her ridiculous family—overworked father, over-excitable mother, two troublesome little brothers, her badass aunt, her overly dramatic uncle, and her two troublesome cousin, all of them.

Leopold was going to get married. He was a man and he grew up too fast.

“Well,” said Mereoleona, taking a sip of brandy, “at least, we know that Kahono is a good woman and she’ll love Leo with everything. It’s no less than he deserves. And he will do the same for her.”

“I’ll drink to that, Mereo. Happy Winter Festival.”

“Happy Winter Festival, Fuego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Fuego and Mereo spending their holidays chilling by the fire, drinking and relaxing, with someone they love.
> 
> It don't have to all be romantic.
> 
> Familial and platonic love is amazing too.


	13. Hage Village - The Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hage Village - The Bell

Asta grinned as he sat on the floor of the orphanage helping the Aruru open her presents. Coming home to Hage and seeing the looks on the kids’ faces on Winter Festival morning was the best feeling, in Asta’s humble opinion. Yuno was helping give out the presents to each of the kids, because it was a lot of gifts. 

The money that Yuno and Asta sent to Sister Lily and Father Orsi helped a lot, especially as both of them advance the ranks and earn more money, but also gifts that Yuno and Asta bought themselves. (Considering that Asta and Yuno sent 95% of their money home, their royal best friends (Noelle and Mimosa) gave them the money to buy more presents for the children of the Hage Village orphanage). 

“And this one is for Nash,” said Yuno, “from Recca.” 

Nash and Recca were the oldest two after Yuno and Asta. Both had grown over the years. Nash was new Magic Knight in the Azure Deer squad. Asta was glad that Nash decided to become a Magic Knight and despite Rill’s eccentricities, Rill was a good captain to his squad. Meanwhile, Recca got into a fancy boarding school thanks to Klaus. This was the first year that they spent away from home and the first time they came back. (Side note: Asta’s other 5% of his pay was sent to Recca for allowance; while Yuno sent Nash his other 5%).

(Yuno and Asta have no money whatsoever most of the time, despite their rankings and notoriety).

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Recca,” said Nash, scowling at his foster sister.

“Yeah, I did,” said Recca, nodding. 

The two bickered.

“Just like old times,” said Asta, grinning. “I missed you guys so much!”

“Missed you too, Big Bro Asta,” said Aruru, hugging him. 

“All of our kids in one room for Winter Festival is the best gift ever,” said Sister Lily, tearing up a bit. 

Hollo, once the youngest but now nearly 6 years old, said, “Don’t cry, Sister!”

“We have so much to be thankful for,” said Father Orsi, from his armchair. “Yuno and Asta have finally decided to get married! Thank heavens, I don’t think I could have heard the complainin’ of Farmer Finch’s wife another year. Nash and Recca have started their own journeys. Everyone’s healthy and safe. It’s all we can ask for!”

“That’s right, Father Orsi,” said Asta, cheering loudly. “Good things are ahead! Oh, Father, don’t you have to do the chimes at the church!?!”

“Aww, nuts, it’s that time again,” said Father Orsi. “Asta, Yuno, would you go do them for this old man?”

“Playing the old man card, already, huh,” replied Asta. He grabbed his fiancé’s arm (Hah! Yuno said yes, what was Asta worrying about before?) and they left the kids to continue to tear into their gifts under the watchful eyes of the Father and the Sister. 

Asta and Yuno walked hand-in-hand to the chapel. The chimes were rung seven times, every Winter Festival or any other major holiday at mid-morning. It was a tradition in Hage, for what reason no one really knew.

Yuno used his wind magic to fly them up to the bell, instead of using the stairs from inside the chapel. The bell was large, old, and cracked in a few places. 

“Ready,” asked Yuno, smirking at Asta.

“Ready.”

Together, they rang the bell.

_GONG_

_GONG_

_GONG_

_GONG_

_GONG_

_GONG_

_GONG_

Asta grinned and shouted to the Hage Village, after letting the bell’s echo cease. “HAPPY WINTER FESTIVAL EVERYONE!”

“Don’t be so loud, idiot.”

“Awww, love you too, Yuno.”

“…love you, Asta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all ask, yes, 
> 
> Noelle did buy Yuno's rings for Asta
> 
> Mimosa did buy Asta's rings for Yuno
> 
> bc Yuno and Asta still send all their money home for their family, still as a competition between the two of them


	14. The Blacks Bulls - This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blacks Bulls - This is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one, hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year, etc. etc.

Henry honestly thought he was going to be at home by himself a lot longer than he just a few hours. (Though, Secre was in her bird form, napping somewhere, he wasn’t actually completely alone). He had seen his Black Bulls family off to their missions and their trips to their families or their significant other families earlier. Charmy, Vanessa, and Finral left him in charge of setting up for the big celebration for the day after the Winter Festival, where the team would celebrate the holiday together. He was glad to do it since he still couldn’t leave the house for long and no longer did he fear getting left behind.

Everyone always came home.

Henry barely had time to put all the various meats in their marinades (according to Charmy and Asta’s instructions; Henry was able to cook but he had to have exact instructions) when he heard Finral call out, “I’m home! I brought guests!”

“Welcome…back,” said Henry, slowly. Finral was there, dressed in his best clothes, along with Lady Finesse, Finral’s brother Langris and Lady Mimosa. Henry supposed it didn’t go well with Finral’s family. “Lady...Finesse…Lady…Mimosa…you…both…look…amazing!”

“Why, thank you, Henry,” said Lady Finesse, cheerfully.

“You’re so sweet, thanks,” said Lady Mimosa. “Sorry to barge in like this unannounced.”

“No worries, right, Henry,” asked Finral, smiling. Henry nodded. “Where’s the party to-do list? I’ll help. Henry, you can sit and talk with our lovely ladies and my lovely brother.”

“You’re annoying, Big Brother,” said Langris, arms crossed. “I’ll help you with the food.”

However, Henry gratefully sat some distance away from them (as he still absorbed magic), but close enough that he’d be able to talk to the kind-hearted ladies, while Finral and Langris argued over food preparation. Lady Finesse and Lady Mimosa told him all the details of the terrible Vaude party that he had to make them some cocoa.

Not even a half-hour later, Grey and Gauche the house, not realizing that others were home and Henry spotted them holding hands. Honestly, Henry couldn’t count how many times he caught Gauche and Grey sneaking affectionate kisses and hugs when they thought no one was looking. Grey called out, “We-we’re home!”

“Welcome back, you two! How was Miss Marie? Lovely as ever I assume,” said Finral. Gauche threw a mirror at Finral’s head, but Langris used his spatial magic to block. Gauche merely plopped on the couch.

“It-it was a g-g-g-good v-visit,” said Grey. “Oh, is that cocoa?” Grey joined Lady Finesse and Lady Mimosa. 

Henry was glad that there were people home.

It was more enjoyable with lots of people, in Henry’s opinion.

Sometime around midnight, everyone but Henry and Finral were sleeping all over the living area when they heard arguing outside. Finral and Henry traded worried looks because it sounded like Yami and Miss Vanessa.

“Wonder…what…” started Henry but he never finished the thought because Captain Yami burst through the door, breaking it off its hinges, clearly annoyed and arguing with Miss Vanessa. Miss Vanessa was dragging Captain Nozel behind her.

“I can’t believe this nonsense, Vanessa! Really, braid-boy? I thought you had better taste than that,” complained Captain Yami.

“I’m grown, Captain! I love you, but I don’t give a shit what you think,” said Vanessa.

“Hey! You’re both home,” said Finral, jumping up and getting between Captain Yami and Miss Vanessa to mediate. Captain Yami and Miss Vanessa rarely argued. “We made cocoa! Well, Henry did.”

Vanessa was promptly distracted and cheered, “COCOA!”

“Oh, God, why the fuck did I decided to come home,” complained Zora, avoiding the busted door. “I thought all you idiots would be gone.” To Henry’s surprise, Kirsch was with Zora. Kirsch looked a little wasted.

“Ahhh, my baby sister,” said Kirsch, going over to where Mimosa was snuggling into Langris’ side (neither woke from the noise) and picking her up. “There’s no room for God.” He took her to another couch. Mimosa blearily opened her eyes and sighed, but didn’t scold her brother.

“Watch him. He had way too much to drink,” said Zora, waving at Kirsch. “I didn’t want Captain Dorothy to find out that I got her Vice-Captain wasted.”

“She’d kill you,” said Captain Yami and Captain Nozel, both nodding knowingly.

Henry laughed, more to himself than anything, as chaos erupted in the Black Bulls home.

The next morning, Charmy and Gordon were both home from visiting their respective families and Luck dragged Rill over. It was exceptionally crowded but there was enough cereal to go around for everyone, and coffee for the ones with hangovers. Luck and Rill came busting through one of the walls. Henry had already repaired the door from last night but it was not unusual to have to fix walls every other day.

“Hey, hey, look whose home,” cheered Magna, entering through the busted wall. “Ooh, oatmeal. There’s a lot more people here than usual.”

“Hmph, I didn’t know we were starting the party early,” said Noelle coming in behind Magna. 

Mimosa was on her cousin in an instant. “DID REBECCA SAY YES?” Mimosa hugged Noelle, tightly.

“Ahh, stop screaming, but yes, she said yes,” said Noelle.

“Yeah!”

“Congrats, Noe-Noe,” said Kirsch.

“Yeah, bring your girl around sometime,” said Captain Yami.

“Uhhh, excuse me?! Let’s finish breakfast and start cooking for the party this evening,” said Finral, who was one of the Vice-Captains of the Black Bulls. (Asta was the other).

Henry sat on the stairs and watched everyone work, since he’d drain their energy otherwise. But he was grateful that the others stopped to chat with him, in between tasks. This party was one thing, but New Year’s next week was going to be a whole other event.

It was afternoon when Asta and Yuno finally showed up.

“Asta!”

“Henry!” Asta ran over and gave Henry a hug. “Hey, everyone! Me and Yuno are gettin’ married!” Yuno’s face turned red and he buried his face in his hands, one of which had a ring on his finger. 

“Knew it!”

“About time.”

“Awesome, do you like your rings, Asta?”

“Guess…we…have…a…lot…to…celebrate!”

Asta grinned at Henry. “Absolutely.”

Everyone was home and Henry was blessed.


End file.
